


Tails forces you to cry

by Cat_7bish



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_7bish/pseuds/Cat_7bish
Summary: Amy and Blaze go back into the city for survivors.
Kudos: 25





	Tails forces you to cry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @Dizzpacito's darkswap au on Tumblr. You should totally check it out!

Amy searched around the now mostly destroyed city with Blaze looking over her in the sky high enough for shouting distance, trying to find as many survivors as they could. 

It hadn't been long after Maria announced her glory and proclaimed the defeat of her arch-nemesis, before launching a devastating attack on the whole world, conquering every part of the globe with a sudden new ally of hers named "Infinite" . Amy shivered at the thought of what could have happened to her friends, but told herself to _not go there_ and continued searching.

"Amy, look!" Blaze's voice interrupted her thoughts when she pointed out familiar looking blue spines under some rubble, both girls approaching it as fast as they could to see if their friend was still alive. Blaze took the rocks out of the way and Amy checked for Sonic's pulse, giving a sigh of relief when she heard beating, stepping back when the hedgehog regained his conscience. 

That was when Sonic's eyes popped open, "TAILS!!" His eyes rapidly shifting as he tried to get up, but stumbled and Amy ended up catching him.

"Sonic, calm down. It's ok." The hedgehog stared at her, eyes filled with tears. "They took him Amy, they took him and i couldn't do anything i-"

"Sonic, please look at me." He did as she told, "It's going to be ok, alright? Everything is going to be fine." That was both a reassurance to Sonic as much at is was herself, but they sounded like sugar coated lies more than anything.

"Can you stand?" Blaze interrupted, "I'll call Knuckles to tell him we found you and that you need treatment." The guardian was glad for the help, and promised herself to thank Blaze later as she turned to her communicator, and Amy helped Sonic stand as best as he could.

"We should go back to base now." She turned to Blaze who had already finished her call, the cat nodding to her and using her psychic powers to levitate herself as the three mobians made their way back to the resistance base.


End file.
